rosariobravotwofandomcom-20200215-history
Oz and a Vampire
After landing in the land of Oz, the crew must help a young Circus lion find his fiend while trying to save their own friends. Plot After battling a storm, the crew land in the land of Oz, where they befriend a young circus lion. After helping out a talking tree with harassment from a pair of flying monkeys, Lion and the crew attract the attention of the Wicked Witch of the East. The witch says that he is holding Lions friend Oscar prisoner as well as Lisa's brother, Miharu's sister, Sokka's sister and friends, Joey's friends, Kairi's friends, Brooklyn's friends and Mistys friends prisoner. When the gang demands their release,she raises the stakes by kidnapping the Newspaper Club girls and Yukinari, threatening their lives unless the others bring her the Flower of Oz. Setting out, the gang encounter a group of fairies and help to save their friend Starburst from the Wicked Witches henchmen gloom. They soon point out a castle where they believe someone might be able to help. As they nearly arrive, they come across a springy teddy bear named Silly Oz-bul, who says he needs to cross the river to get a drink at the castle. Rafiki points out he can get a drink from the river, which Silly does. He follows everyone to the castle where they are confronted by a toy soldier named Captain Fitzgerald, who thinks they're enemies. but the misunderstanding is cleared when a young girl named Wimzik and her toy ballerina Caroline come along. Lion and the others explain their mission and they decide to come along with them. Meanwhile, Gloom reports to the Witch that Lion and a group of stray travelers interfered with his business, so the Witch confronts everyone again, and zaps Fitzgerald to her dungeon, threatening that for each day Lion and his friends don't find her the Flower of Oz, she'll hurt more of their friends. Undeterred, the friends keep going, until they come to a waterfall. They see a silver bridge to a floating island and Silly leaps out of the frying pan and into the fire when he tries to cross the bridge, but it turns out to be an illusion, and nearly falls over the cliff. Luckily Lion saves him. They then hear a voice from the bottom of the cliff telling them to go back, but when Lion announces they're looking for the Flower of Oz, they are invited down by the voice. They come to the town of the Mini-Munchkins, who built the Silver Bridge before it was destroyed by the Wicked Witch of the East and she cursed them by making them smaller so they couldn't rebuild it. The bridge the group saw earlier was just an illusion caused by the Mini-Munchkins' sadness. But Wimzik inspires them to believe in themselves and not to give up, somehow breaking the Witch's spell over them, returning them to their real sizes and restoring the bridge. Inside the dungeon, The girls, Yukinati and Fitzgerald learn from the guard that the Witch never really kidnapped Oscar, or any of the others and had merely tricked Lion and his friends into thinking so, and they now realize that they must escape and warn their friends. The group has crossed the bridge and as they go, Caroline's battery runs out, but Wimzik merely says she needs some sunlight to recharge it. But then the Witch returns, casting Caroline's unconscious body into a whirlpool. Lion dives in to save her but the current's too strong. Wimzik dives in and help them to shore, whereupon Lion says somehow Wimzik's touch gave him strength and Caroline is fully charged from Wimzik's touch as well. The Witch leaves, promising that Silly and Koyomi were next. Back in the dungeon, Fitzgerald and the others escape and spy on the Witch while the rest of the group comes across a strange cottage, where they are then confronted by the Seamstress, an elderly enchantress with powers over thread, hems, and patchworks, her wand is a large sewing needle. She turns Silly and Caroline into quilt patches but then her wand is knocked from her hand by Lion and her living Pin Cushion nails her sleeve to the wall. Realizing the Seamstress is under another of the Witch's spells, Wimzik manages to calmly talk the Seamstress into remembering how to laugh and smile, breaking the spell and revealing the Seamstress to be a nice old lady, and she turns Silly and Caroline back to their real selves. She then gives them a petal she says came from the Flower of Oz. Lion and Gin get a whiff and track it to a large garden that's frozen in ice. When Wimzik touches the flower, the garden is instantly thawed and Lion, Benny and Leo realize that they've had the Flower of Oz all along: Wimzik! And the flower she unfroze is really her throne. The Witch attacks, bringing Gloom with her, as well as Fitzgerald, and the others, as they had stowed along, and reveals the Witch doesn't have Oscar, Lisa's brother, Miharu's sister, Sokka's sister and friends, Joey's friends, Kairi's friends, Brooklyn's friends or Mistys friends. Lion and the others demand an explanation and the Witch reveals a rumor that Oscar's balloon carried him to the distant Emerald City, Lisa's brothers in Arabia, Miharu's sister and Brooklyn's friends are in France, Sokka's sister and friends are with a pair of rogues in England, Misty's and Joey's friends are in a place called Neverland, and Kairi's friends are in a Halloween based village. The Witch then tries to destroy Wimzik, but with the combined efforts of everyone, she is thwarted and Wimzik seats herself on her throne, restoring her mystical powers as the Flower of Oz. The Witch then sends Gloom after Wimzik. He tries to absorb her, but she is too powerful and he is destroyed. Enraged, the Witch steals Lion's Badge of Courage and sends it to an unknown place. Wizmik orders the Witch to leave, and the Witch swears vengeance before vanishing (though she would never get a chance at vengeance because sometime after, she was killed when a Kansas farm house fell out of the sky and crash landed right on top of her.) While everyone is happy that the team in back together, Lion is distraught to have lost his badge, now thinking himself no more than a Cowardly Lion. Wimzik and Rafiki explain his courage and everything he's done weren't because of a badge but Lion's brave and noble heart. Despite this, Lion and the team sadly bids their new friends goodbye as Lion must go find his badge and Oscar and the team must find their friends, but they promise to come back someday. Lion eventually comes across a yellow brick road and meets none other than Dorothy Gale, the Scarecrow, the Tin Woodsman, and Toto, and the story of "The Wizard of Oz" continues with his part in it. After helping to rid Oz of the Wicked Witch of the West, the sister of the Witch of the East, Lion (with a new badge of courage) catches up with the Team before they leave, asking if he could come with them. They welcome him along, making him optimistic he'll find Oscar again. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1